O Último Dragão
by IClauI
Summary: OneShot. Aquela era a segunda e última vez que usaria o Último Dragão.


_**O Último Dragão**_

-

-

-

Os cinco picos antigos, em Rozan, continuavam iguais desde sua partida.

As nuvens eram similares a macios algodões que se enrolavam em torno dos picos como cinturões. A coloração era diversa, variando entre os tons prateados e brancos. Nas cachoeiras podiam-se ver milhares de estrelas caindo proporcionando uma visão fascinante daquele lugar mágico.

No alto do penhasco da Cabeça do Dragão as rochas projetadas sobre o vale ainda formavam um dragão levantando vôo. Lá se ajoelhou e orou:

"_Deusa Atena, ouça a prece_

_De sua seguidora mais humilde_

_Glória Deusa Atena_

_Busco seu amor, sua força, sua sabedoria_

_Ajoelho-me aos teus pés, Atena, Deusa-Virgem_

_Eu a venero e a respeito_

_Sou tua seguidora mais fiel_

_Abençoe e ilumine essa..."_

- Shunrei? Estou atrapalhando?

Dohko sabia que a encontraria ali e não queria incomodá-la, mas desde que retornou para China sua pupila não havia lhe dirigido uma palavra sequer.

- Não, mestre. – ela levantou e fez uma reverência – Já terminei de orar.

- Estou preocupado com você, Shunrei. Como foi sua viagem para Tessália?

Ela suspirou e sentou-se em posição de lótus em frente ao mestre para ficar na mesma altura deste.

- Atendemos muitos enfermos e o único local que tínhamos era uma gruta no sopé de uma montanha. – suspirou - Felizmente, graças a Atena, está tudo bem, por isso já estou de volta.

Uma guerra sem motivos aparentes havia começado em Tessália e, mesmo depois de dois meses após o ocorrido, as vítimas ainda necessitavam de cuidados. Quiron, reconhecido por sua sabedoria e habilidades sobre a arte da cura, solicitou auxílio de todos que conhecia e considerava, entre eles o mestre ancião, mas como este não poderia abandonar os cinco picos, enviou sua pupila para auxiliar os feridos.

Três meses prestando serviços às pessoas que mesmo não concordando com a guerra saíram feridas, e àquelas que cederam suas vidas em nome do local onde nasceram e viveram.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Claro, mestre! Não há mais pessoas correndo perigo e...

- Quero saber se está tudo bem com você.

A jovem garota estava abatida e pálida, seus olhos encovados, perdidos e sem brilho. Algo acontecera no período em que esteve em Tessália, no entanto parecia que não queria recordar tais momentos.

- Estou bem, só um pouco cansada.

- Então vá relaxar e depois me conte tudo o que aconteceu com detalhes.

Quando Shunrei já estava de costas para o mestre Dohko, fechou os olhos e perguntou:

- Quando Shiryu volta do Japão?

- Amanhã. A batalha contra os cavaleiros de Métis terminou.

Ela abriu os olhos para então cerrá-los novamente ao cair inconsciente no chão.

-

-

-

Aquele foi o lugar em que teve contato com uma família pela primeira vez, onde conhecera seu Mestre e Shunrei. Agora estava de volta novamente e esperava não ter que partir para mais uma batalha, no entanto se precisasse lutaria não só pela Atena e pela Terra, mas por seus amigos – pelas pessoas que amava.

Sentia a água correr pelo seu corpo, tudo de ruim que ocorreu na última batalha estava sendo lavado pelas águas da cachoeira, a mesma que inverteu o fluxo para ganhar a armadura de Dragão.

Sentia uma sensação estranha, como se aquela fosse a última vez que retornaria para Rozan.

-

-

-

- Ela está bem mestre?

- Não se preocupe, provavelmente está exausta, por isso desmaiou. Irei até uma vila próxima daqui buscar algumas ervas, estarei de volta em dois dias.

Shunrei estava inconsciente há dois dias e durante este tempo Shiryu não saiu do seu lado.

Ao abrir os olhos viu a última pessoa que desejaria ver naquele momento. Shiryu estava descansando sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama da '_irmã_'.

Levantou-se desesperada e antes que conseguisse abrir a porta e fugir do quarto o cavaleiro a impediu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não está bem, volte para cama.

- Solte-me! – ela gritou. – Porque voltou? Vá embora!

Shiryu ficou surpreso com as palavras dela e com a maneira com que foram pronunciadas. Ele pegou-a no colo e levou-a até a cama enquanto Shunrei chorava e se debatia para ser libertada.

- Não! – gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiam. – Eu vou te matar! Saia daqui!

Ele não compreendeu. Como assim matar? Por quê?

Seus olhos mudaram de cor e deles não desciam mais lágrimas incolores, mas sim vermelhas, como sangue. Cerrou os punhos e desferiu um soco em Shiryu, que, surpreso, não desviou e foi lançando com tamanha força que colidiu com a parede.

- Shunrei?

Ela o atacou novamente, mas dessa vez ele conseguiu se esquivar do golpe. Enquanto Shunrei o agredia ele apenas tentava se defender.

- Por que está me atacando? – esquivou de um chute que atingiu a parede fazendo um buraco na mesma.

Ela parou de avançar contra ele e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, ajoelhando-se.

- Suma daqui, não consigo controlar isso... Nãooo...

E atacou mais uma vez.

-

-

-

- Pélion, acho que você foi longe demais. A garota veio nos ajudar e é assim que você retribui? Ela não tem culpa com que aconteceu à Filira!

O homem sentado em seu trono de ébano tocava seu instrumento com ar de satisfação e só respondeu o irmão quando terminou a canção.

- Oras, Pugliesi! – ele sorriu para o irmão. - Ela tem o que merece e vai sentir o mesmo que Filira. Com a música, aos acordes da minha lira, irá matar aquele que mais ama!

O mais novo, carregando um cetro negro onde no topo havia uma esfera parecida com uma bola de cristal, retirou-se do local indignado enquanto o outro voltara a tocar uma melodia funesta.

-

-

-

Shiryu não queria machucá-la, mas também não poderia continuar a receber tantos golpes. Os ataques da garota eram tão fortes como os de um cavaleiro de Atena, era incrível.

Ao desviar de um chute conseguiu prendê-la contra a parede, segurou seus braços com as mãos e pressionou suas pernas contra as dela.

- Agora você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo!

Ela virou o rosto para não encará-lo.

- Pélion... Fui amaldiçoada por Pélion. Ah... – à medida que várias lesões surgiam em seu corpo a jovem se contorcia de dor. – Não consigo me controlar!

O cavaleiro de Dragão a soltou aos poucos.

– Quer dizer que Pélion, filho de Polux e Réia, fez com você o mesmo que Quiron fez com Filira. Agora compreendo.

Ao soltá-la completamente ele a abraçou.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca vou te deixar!

Dor. As lesões estavam piorando assim como a dor que sentia. Se continuasse a lutar contra o instinto de matá-lo ela acabaria morrendo, mas também não conseguia controlar a '_vontade_' de atacá-lo.

- Eu vou usar o Cólera do Dragão e você vai me atingir no meu ponto fraco.

Não podia estar acreditando no que estava ouvindo, mesmo '_devendo_' atacá-lo não queria fazer isso.

- Você não vai conseguir se controlar por muito tempo. – ele fazia os movimentos para desferir o golpe – Meu coração ficará exposto e você irá me atacar para se livrar dessa maldição!

- Não, Shiryu! – lágrimas de sangue voltaram a cair. – Prefiro morrer!

- Rosan Sho Ryu Ha!

O golpe não foi direcionado à garota e esta chegou perto de atingir o punho direito da tatuagem do dragão, mas parou e caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Shunrei! – ele abraçou e beijou a garota. – Só há uma maneira de acabarmos com isso.

O cavaleiro, abraçado à pequena chinesa, elevou seu cosmo e alcançou o sétimo sentido. Aquela era a única e última solução para acabar com tudo e dessa vez não haveria volta como na batalha do Santuário.

- Não importa aonde vamos, o que importa é que ficaremos juntos e... felizes!

Shunrei o abraçou com mais força.

– Perdoe-me... eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, sempre te amei, pequena!

Lembrou-se das palavras de seu Mestre. Aquele golpe tinha um poder extremo, capaz de matar até um Cavaleiro de Ouro, porém só poderia ser usado apenas uma vez já que também destruiria Shiryu. Aquela era a segunda e última vez que utilizaria o Último Dragão.

- Rosan Kou Ryu Ha!

O casal foi para o espaço como uma estrela cadente.

-

-

-

Pugliesi retornou para o reino. Aquele lugar cheirava a enxofre.

- E então, caro irmão, qual foi o fim do casal?

- Melhor do que você imagina, Pélion! Seu plano não deu certo.

Pélion levantou-se do trono.

– Eles morreram! Claro que deu certo. Filira não ficou comigo e eles não ficaram juntos.

- É aí que você se engana, _irmãozinho_ – Pugliesi estendeu seu cetro, da esfera podia-se ver Shunrei e Shiryu – Apesar de não viverem mais na Terra eles estão juntos e, ao contrário de você e Filira, _**felizes**_.

-

-

-


End file.
